


Stout Train: The drunken stupor

by Bloodskyangel



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Beer, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, Stout Train, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodskyangel/pseuds/Bloodskyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Stout Train fanfic. Does Dan and Arin end up with more than what they bargained for after a simple little prank?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stout Train: The drunken stupor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission of fanfic, so please understand going in that this is crap.

"We bought too many beers, now we gotta drink them all! All aboard the Stout Train!" All the fans laughed at the new jingle featuring a drunk Ross and Barry. The drunk grump animations stumbling around, slurring the lyrics, and the dazed look on their faces brought many lovelies to tears. They have been waiting for Game Drunks ever since Jon was around. They anticipated the next game they would play after the mess that was "Banished". The lovlies were more than satisfied and the grumps were beyond drunk. After all was done for the day Barry and Ross crashed on the grumping couch. No one even bothered to wake them up seeing as it was just as pointless as waking the dead. Besides, it would be dangerous for them to drive home. Suzy went to bed and Arin said he would join her in a little while but had some work to do. Boy did he ever. Dan was waiting for him by the sleeping drunks. They worked together carefully to lift Ross on top of Barry, unbuttoned their pants, and tussled their clothes and hair a bit. The sober grumps couldn't wait for the panic that would ensue the next morning. The silently high-fived and walked out of the grump room, giggling all the while. The next morning Arin rushed to the grump room to see if they woke up. He wanted to be there when the catalyst was ignited. Much to his surprise, Ross and Barry were already awake. They were already clearing up the bottles of Guinness that they hid from Suzy when she was cleaning up the day before. They already had buttoned up their pants and fixed their clothes and hair. "Damn it" muttered Arin. He was about to send a text to Dan of their failure to prank their friends when he saw it. He could have sworn he saw it. It happened in a split second. It had to, he wasn't crazy. They kissed. A slight peck, right on the lips. The Lovlies' fanfic was coming true! Arin knew he saw it; he did see it. right? It drove him to bursting into room and calling them out on it. "What are you talking about Arin" Ross asked. He ran his hand over his head nervously and pocketed his other hand into his jeans. Barry gave a slight cough into his hand and cleared his throat. Arin pressed further but didn't get the confirmation he wanted. He decided to leave them since he wasn't getting anywhere. Ross and Barry held in their laughter until they were sure Arin wasn't in hearing distance. "I can't believed he fell for it, our lips didn't even touch!" Ross giggled. "When do you think we should tell them?" wondered Barry. "I think we can take our little prank a bit farther then they could" replied Ross. For months Ross and Barry continued this prank of a suggestion of a thing between them in front of Dan and Arin. The grumps were going mad. They wondered how they were going to tell Holly; they didn't even know what to tell themselves. When they were done having their fun, Ross and Barry let them in on the joke. "God damn it Ross!" yelled Dan. "We were about to tell your wife you douche!" Ross imagined the look on Holly's face and laughed even harder. "You should have done it, it would have been so funny!" Ross was turning bright red and clung to Barry who was holding onto his sides. "Back off my man bitch!" Barry waved his hand and head like a ghetto bitch. Everyone laughed heartily and continues to grump into the night.


End file.
